Frederick the Wolf
Stuffed: The Real Begin= Frederick the Wolf is a wolf-like animatronic owned by Big Bob's Entertainment and the the main mascot of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place. He is the main antagonist of Stuffed: The Real Begin. Appearance He is a brown wolf with a white face and a red bowtie. He also carries around Pup. - Remastered= Papa Frederick the Wolf is the main mascot of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place and was going to be an antagonist in Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered. Few years earlier, he used to be the main mascot of Frederick and Pup's Show Theater along with his adoptive daughter, Pup. However after the place closed down on 1984 due to a murder, Bob bought the mascots of the place to eventually make them entertainers at Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place. Appearance Frederick is a wolf animatronic styled like those from ShowBiz Pizza. He has dark brown fur, and a black tuxedo with a few buttons and a bowtie. On several spots of his arms and legs, his endo is clearly visible and his hands are also completely missing their suit parts. He always carries around Pup. As a Night Eater, however, his design changes drastically. His suit parts are now transparent, revealing his wired endoskeleton parts underneath. His jaw now has many more sharp teeth and has another more easily seen jaw in the back. His legs and feet are missing suit parts completely. Behivour Papa Frederick the Wolf will always stand around on the Show Stage and, unlike the other antagonists of the game, do absolutely nothing during the whole nights. That is, if the player managed to defend themselves from Pup. If they did't, Frederick would have then sneakily entered your Security Office from either the left or right corridors and jumpscared the player, resulting into a game over. During Night 5, Frederick appears to be offline and absent from the show stage throughout the whole nightshift. After finishing the night and the final cutscene starts, it is revealed that Frederick wasn't actually deactivated and that he was only waiting for the Origin Strongman/Gordon Strongman to stuff Toby Fox inside Origin Frederick in order to kill him by biting of his neck Trivia *Frederick the Wolf, along with his adoptive daughter Pup, are provided with the second part of the HFS Program, being the "Vengeance" fragment. *It is revealed that after the events of Night 5, Frederick, along with the other main mascots of the place, were bought by Fazbear Entertainment and sent to their newest establishment for spare parts. *In his DeviantArt description, Frederick is described to have befriended Lucky and Heleonore and act as a mentor with them. **He is also described to dislike being separated from Pup, because of his "paternal love". *He represents the teaching and loving side of Fedriz. - }} |-|Stuffed 2= Frederick The Wolf. nicknamed as "Golden" Frederick, is a decommisioned wolf-like animatronic that was stored in the Scraps Room inside Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. He serves as one of the antagonists in Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's, and starts moving on Night 4. Before being deactivated, he was originally used at Frederick and Friends Family Diner in 2035 as one of the main mascots of the place. However, after the restaurant closed down, Federico abandoned the animatronics and locked them inside a storage room, which caused their costumes to rot, their endoskeletons to rust, and to lose some of their parts. Appearance Frederick is a wolf-like animatronic. He looks yellow because the suit lost its colors, and he has a left missing arm, no ears, and broken jaw with wires holding it. Behavior Frederick is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He will start in the Scraps Room along with Lucky, Heleonore and the Strongman. He will then proceed to make his way throughout other locations of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom to The Office. If you see him at the left door of your Security Office, you must quickly shut the door avoid getting killed. Trivia *Frederick's jumpscare sound effect was taken from Springtrap's. *According to Federico, the sound that Frederick emmits when he starts moving is the wolf's paternal call. - The Real End= Frederick the Wolf was going to make his last appearance in Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End as one the fightable antagonists, before it was cancelled. After the fire at Pup's All You Can Eat in 2067, Frederick tried to rebuilt his costume with some suit pieces of Lucky and Heleonore, therefore becoming "Salvaged Frederick". - }} |-|Gallery= Stuffed: The Real Begin Normal.png|Frederick with Lucky, Helenore and Pup in the title screen. Weird.png Skeleton.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x9920AA0D.png Stage000.png Stage100.png Stage010.png Stage110.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0xA63D7AF8.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x8FF39DA8.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x041BDB0B.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x9DF2140F.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x3A7B8DFA.png Webp.net-gifmaker (60).gif|Frederick's jumpscare. Webp.net-gifmaker (59).gif|Frederick and Pup in the office, after the power goes out. Webp.net-gifmaker (58).gif|Frederick and Pup's jumpscare after the song ends. FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x571AFA83.png|Frederick looking at the deceased player in the Game Over screen. Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's 3-2.png|Frederick in the title screen from the old versions of the game. Backroomall.png fred1.png sadfrederick.png|An easter egg of Frederick sadly looking at Pup's poster in the Main Hall. fred2.png fred3.png officewindowfrederick.png|Frederick looking at the player through the window from the office. fred4.png|Frederick at the left door of the office. office (2).png frederick jumpscare.gif|Frederick's jumpscare. frederickscare.gif|An outdated jumpscare of Frederick that was eventually replaced by the one shown previously. frederickricon.png|Frederick's icon in the Night 6/Custom Night menu. frederickplushie.png|Frederick's plushie that is unlocked after beating the Night 6/Custom Night with his A.I up to Very Hard. frederick mask.png|Frederick's point of view during the first cutscene. Scrap room.png|Frederick, Lucky and Heleonore in the Scraps Room during the last cutscene. Teasers/Miscellanous Mqdefault.jpg|An old version of Frederick the Wolf in the thumbnail of the Stuffed: A Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction. Maxresdefault (1).jpg|Another early version of Frederick that was shown in the thumbnail for the "fake" Stuffed 2 Trailer. Frederick the wolf and pup.png|Frederick the Wolf from Frederick and Pup's Show Theater holding the Pup plush. It was used in the Stuffed 2: The Real Beginning animation. frederrric.png|Same model, but without Pup in his hand. Papa frederick the wolf by fedetronic-d92br5x (1).png|Papa Frederick the Wolf's first updated model that was going to be used in Stuffed: The Real Beginning: Remastered. FrederickRemasteredUpdated.png|Papa Frederick the Wolf's second updated model that was found in the model pack. Note that this model uses the 1980's endoskeleton model. Aged Fedrick.png|Frederick the Wolf from Frederick and Friends Family Diner, known as "Aged Frederick". V2.png|The first version of Salvaged Frederick. Note how this version uses the old 16nis model. Lastfrederrric.png|The second version of Salvaged Frederick. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Stuffed: The Real Begin Category:Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Gordon Arc Category:Suspended Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc